Alex Jankowski
Alex Jankowski is a player character in Y2KPI. His playbook is The Spooky. He is played by Adam Mossman. Background Born in Bethlehem, Pennsylvania to a Polish father and an American mother, Alex grew up wanting for little but taught not to take what he had for granted. After completing a degree in criminology at Maryland, he moved to New York, where he was quickly hired to the PI. On New Years Eve, Alex felt suddenly ill and made his way home long before midnight. When he slept, he had a vivid dream of a world of swirling energies, strange beasts, and ethereal music. When he woke he was suspended four feet in the air and the world didn't seem function by the same rules any more, and nor did he. Personality Alex has always had a kind and helpful disposition. Happy to apply his curious nature to all manner of problems. Lately though, he's been... Different. Relationships Eoin Gallagher - ' 'Olivia Meyers - 'Early in her work at the office, someone asked Liv where she was from. Alex accidentally gleaned some of her panicked thoughts with his newfound powers. While he is both curious and concerned, he decided to not delve deeper. 'Quinn Valentine - 'Both he and Alex were touched by magic in the same night and have experienced changes. While they were not the closest before, Alex now feels like they should work together to manage their conditions. 'Taylor - 'They're... Dating? They bicker a lot but seem quite close. Alex has the privilege of being the only one who Taylor seems to trust with anything. Alex acts often to protect Taylor, even giving them a silver pendant for protection. 'Victor Barnes - 'Alex has had an immense respect for "the boss" almost since joining. Lately though, Alex's powers and the dark thoughts and manifestations they brought have meant he's kept meaningful interactions to a minimum. Playbook Alex's playbook is '''The Spooky. '''The full details of his character are as follows. Ratings * '''Charm: '+1 * 'Cool: '''0 * '''Sharp: '+1 * 'Tough: '-1 * 'Weird: '+3 * '''Luck: 4/7 Marked Look * Man * Dark Eyes * Casual Clothes Gear * Big Knife (1-harm hand) * Shotgun (3-harm close messy) Dark Side Tags * Hallucinations * Soulless * Mood Swings Moves * Jinx: You can encourage coincidences to occur, the way you want. When you jinx a target, roll +Weird. On a 10+ hold 2 and on a 7-9 hold 1. On a miss, the Keeper holds 2 over you to be used in the same way. Spend your hold to: • Interfere with a hunter, giving them -1 forward. • Help a hunter, giving them +1 forward, by interfering with their enemy. • Interfere with what a monster, minion, or bystander is trying to do. • Inflict 1-harm on the target due to an accident. • The target finds something you left for them. • The target loses something that you will soon find. * Unnatural Appeal: Roll +Weird instead of +Charm when you manipulate someone. * Telepathy: '''You can read people’s thoughts and put words in their mind. This can allow you to '''investigate a mystery or read a bad situation without needing to actually talk. You can also manipulate someone without speaking. You still roll moves as normal, except people will not expect the weirdness of your mental communication. * The Sight: You can see the invisible, especially spirits and magical influences. You may communicate with (maybe even make deals with) the spirits you see, and they give you more opportunities to spot clues when you investigate a mystery. * The Big Whammy: You can use your powers to kick some ass: roll +Weird instead of +Tough. The attack has 2-harm close obvious ignore-armour. On a miss, you’ll get a magical backlash. * Dark Negotiator: You can use the manipulate someone move on monsters as well as people, if they can reason and talk. * Tune In: You can attune your mind to a monster or minion. Roll +Weird. On a 10+, hold 3. On a 7-9, hold 1. On a miss, the monster becomes aware of you. Spend one hold to ask the Keeper one of the following questions, and gain +1 ongoing while acting on the answers: • Where is the creature right now? • What is it planning to do right now? • Who is it going to attack next? • Who does it regard as the biggest threat? • How can I attract its attention? Use Magic,' Kick Some Ass',' Act Under Pressure',' '''and '''Manipulate Someone' are marked as advanced. Category:Player Characters